As a participating institution in the National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast and Bowel Cancers, we are contributing data from patients entered into various group protocols. During a previous period of grant support in 1972 to 1977 we made a major contribution to protocol No. 4. In July of 1976, group participation was broadened to include medical oncologists and since that time contributions have been made to adjuvant therapy protocols. Support for these efforts has been on the sub-contract basis. The present application seeks funding to permit the continued accrual of patients into active group protocols both in breast and colo-rectal cancers as well as to permit a continued follow-up of patients previously entered into now completed protocols. This application also presents a detailed progress report of our activities during the period of sub-contract support in the past 30 months.